


Osano najimi x Ayano Aishi- Week 1.

by Cherryplasy11



Series: Matchmaking at Akidemi High. [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Osano Najimi and Ayano Aishi have been Friends for nearly there entire life.However, Osano had been developing feeling for her for a long time...What happends when Ayano has a Crush on his Twins Bestfriend/Crush and completely oblivious of his?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osano Najimi
Series: Matchmaking at Akidemi High. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Disclaimer for the entire Series!

Hello! As you know this is a Fic based on the Yandere Simulator game. 

Its Currently in its Demo Version,(As of 8/31/20)

All of the Fics will be based on the Rivals from the game and most will be heavily based on Kokona's Match making and Osansa's Match making. When the full game comes out I will make a Final Testament to the game as a recap of the series and what I got wrong on the Matchmaking. 

AS OF NOW YANDERE DEV DOES NOT WISH TO PUT MALE RIVALS IN YAN-SIM! THIS IS BASED OFF OF THIS VIDEO! -->[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJmgchjVi5Y&list=LLzTCx-Uc1M3yolY000nOK5g&index=604](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJmgchjVi5Y&list=LLzTCx-Uc1M3yolY000nOK5g&index=604)

Watch it if you wish but if you don't here are all of the Rivals/There counter part.

Osana = Osano (Week one)

Amai = Amao (Week two)

Kizana = Kizano (Week three)

Oka = Oko (Week four)

Asu = Aso (Week five)

Muja = Mujo (Week six)*

Mida = Mido (Week seven)*

Osoro = Osorõ (Week eight)

Hanako = Hanakõ (Week nine)*

Megami = Megamo (Week ten)

-

*=More explained in depth at there part.

-

These are all the Rivals and there counter part, In this story each one will be the twin to the other. (Ex. Osana is the twin to Osano) 

This Chapter is Week 1 and this is all based on Osana's Events in the game. 

The series is not connected aka Each week in a different timeline. So,what happens in Week one will not Affect week 2. 

Thanks for Reading this! But the next chapter will be just me explaining Osano. (Just basically Osana's Information but changed slightly.)


	2. Opening-Sunday.

# Osano Najimi

* * *

Osano and Ayano have been close friends ever since they were very young children. They have always lived next-door to each other, and have always walked to school together.

Despite their closeness, Osano is quite rude and harsh towards Ayano; he is always easily irritated and quick to anger when she is around. The reason for this behavior is because Osano has developed romantic feelings for Ayano, but he is afraid of letting him know how she truly feels about him.

He doesn't want her to know how he really feels about her, he is mean to her at almost every opportunity. However, his true desire is to confess his feelings to her underneath the cherry tree behind the school...and if nothing stops him, that day will come very soon.. 

* * *

When You ask Osano who is Crush is, He will dismiss ever having a Crush, But if you were to say the black haired girl from class 2-1 he would stutter and admit to having feelings for her. Ayano Aishi,The name that can get him to turn scarlet in a matter of seconds. Ayano and him have been best friends since early childhood. He had remember his twin saying that she liked the boy from her childhood. Taro Yamada. He couldn't see his twin dating him but he was supportive none the less. He would constantly make sure that Ayano was okay when he heard about her parents going Overseas. He dismissed this as being a good friend. He had finally Decided to Confess his feelings in hope she returned them. 

This Friday. 

If no one stops him,He would have her forever. 

(Ayano is a Dandere not inheriting the Yandere Trait from her mother.)


	3. Monday-Event 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday-Event 1.

Osano and Ayano made it to school around 7 AM, As he Chatsied her about her waking habits.

"Ugh! You can be such a pain, Ayano!"

"I'm Sorry..."

"I can't believe you overslept again! It's just like back in middle school!"

"I'm Sorry..."

"I'm not your personal alarm clock, you know! You can't rely on me to wake you up every day!" 

"I'm sorry, If it bothers you so much, Maybe we should stop walking to school together..."

"...n...no...that...that's not what I...just forget it, okay?!"

"Anyway, I want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime. Got it?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Stop being so difficult! Just be there, alright? And don't keep me waiting!"

"Ok, Fine."

"Good!"

Osano and Ayano went inside the school Osano hoping that the girl wouldn't take it the wrong way. He saw his sister and her friend, Raibaru, Walking around. He changed his shoes and went to the courtyard. Going under one of the many cherry blossom trees he leaned against it. He saw Ayano walking into the school going towards the clubs. Maybe he should look for a club to join? Shaking his head he looked on, Before ultimately deciding to go towards the clubs as well. Maybe he should look at them, beats staying under the tree. He tightened his scarf and walked to the Cooking Club. The Male looked on. The Odayaka twins are both in it. However, both are out sadly. Amai is sick while Amao is helping at the bakery. This one is one of his top choices, it and the gardening club being one of his favorites. He also enjoyed the sports club but for him and Itachi, both were quarreling a few months ago for insulting the Gaming club. (Which Osano, in his defense, he didn't know about the leader being his boyfriend.) He walked to the drama club, these people were way too dramatic for him. He didn't care much for it...He immediately walked past the next club. He didn't know why the school allowed the occult to exist. He went up to the other clubrooms. He walked past the gaming club. Who still plays video games?! He and his sister hadn't since middle school! He looked at the martial arts club. This was one he was considering, but it wasn't his first choice. Going to the light music club, he couldn't play anything. Moving on to the art club, he never saw himself as an artist, so it wasn't really for him. The photography was childish, they never took their club seriously. He skipped the info club. The science club, He was scared of this more than the occult club, he didn't want to become a crater in the ground one day. He sighed, He will think about it later. He decided to head to class. Ayano would more than likely be in her class, He had to finish the bento he made for her anyway. 

Osoro went to a cloth-covered bento that was pink. He smiled softly and ran his fingers over the pink polka-dotted cloth. He wouldn't mind cooking for her. He hid them and sat down. He looked down and heard the bell, his sister and her friend walked in and Ayano ran in and to her desk in the back.

* * *

Lunch had started and he went up to the rooftop. He had grabbed the food and went to the bench. He saw Ayano there. She stood there looking around. He walked over and handed her the food.

"H...Here!"

"What is it?"

"It's a bento, stupid!"

"You made me food?"

"D...don't get the wrong idea! I didn't make it for YOU! I just... made too much food this morning. So, you can have the extras!"

"Oh, Ok..."

"Just...shut up and eat it!"

Ayano sat down and took a few bites, a small smile on her lips. "It's good." She said. "...r...really...? ...y...you like it?" She nodded "...That's right! You SHOULD be grateful! But don't expect me to keep giving you free food!...u...unless you want to eat my cooking every day..." "What was that?" She said with a mouthful of food.  
"I...I didn't say anything! D...dummy!" He said. He sat down and started to eat but his heart was overflowing with heat. She liked his cooking! The orange-haired boy always thought that his cooking was mediocre, at least that's what Osana always said. He decided to think about it later as the two finished. He went back to class and sat there his face now showing a bright scarlet. Class passed by and cleaning time started. He and Ayano ended up mopping up at the rooftop, The two are silent. that was one of the good things about Ayano, she was always(Or usually) silent, she said that it was because it was hard to form emotions. Her mother had it but in a more extreme way. He had asked how her parents met and she always said it in the same way. She said that it was complicated. He had stopped there. 

The two left school and walked home the two silent along the way. He smiled and went to his house waving bye. He went to his room and closed the door. He felt tired. getting on a pair of pajama's he laid down and closed his eyes. Easily falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow my dumb ass to make this series-connected in a way but not explain how.
> 
> It not that big. (Like it can be written off as being different.) But now my brain is like, "Hey remember when you were not going to make this even remotely connected? Fuck that!" 
> 
> but I'm leaving it ambiguous as hell. 
> 
> Also, Sorry for updating nearly 5 months later. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Stay Bright-  
> Moony


End file.
